Cast
NOTE TO EDITORS: Eventually, all information such as "currently doing such-and-such" should be placed on the Story page, which will keep all of us from having to rewrite the Bios later on when that data is no longer "current." This way each new event for the character can be appended to his/her Story section to keep it up-to-date instead, rather than making changes to an ever-evolving Bio. Thank you! ^_^ Player Characters (in Order of Appearance) Garradum Class: Fighter Age: Appears anywhere from 20-70, acts 30-60. Height: Around 6'4", fluctuates about an inch either way. Weight: Around 160 lbs., fluctuates about 10 lbs. either way. Hair: White, generally, but can change. Eyes: Usually gray, but can vary wildly. Hometown: Unknown...? Bio: Very internal but very observant, Garradum seems almost to live in another world. He is gruff and well-traveled. Outwardly, he is generally stoic except in certain situations. Of particular note is a prominent scar along the right side of his face. Interestingly, despite having painted his face with ash and charcoal upon becoming a Fighter, his scar is, if anything, more discernible. Despite his affiliation with the Fighter class, he is perhaps as mystically inclined as some Wizards, although his capabilities with magic are limited at best. This may be due to the influence of a wizardly figure from his past... Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Monster Heart: Red Slime Reid Class: Priest A young Priest who made his way to Tantegel after stealing a large sum of money from an establishment in Cantlin. That sum has since been lost. Known Spells: Heal, Antidote, Blaze, Sleep, SpeedUp, Surround Monster Heart: Red Slime (Retired) Dr. Lolo Class: Wizard Age: 44 Height: 5'9" Weight: 148 lbs. Hair: Junior Eyes: Black Hometown: Kol Bio: His full name is Dr. Enzafflue Lolo. Though considered by many to be a Slime expert, most of his knowledge about monsters stems from the research his grandfather performed while monsters were somewhat more peaceful. His profession before answering the call of Erdrick's blood was that of a psychologist/alternative medicine doctor. The spa he inherited from his father cures rheumatism and has been retrofitted with his home and workplace right next to it. When the latest monster uprisings happened, Dr. Lolo joined a caravan to Brecconary to answer the call of King Lorik. Believing the country too unsafe for his loved ones, Dr. Lolo sent his wife and daughter to flee the country with those evacuating on ships. He hopes to be reunited with them someday. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Fireball, Slow, Bang, Increase Monster Heart: Metal Scorpion Junior :A slime who saw his genesis atop Dr. Lolo's head. Isidor Class: Ranger Age: 19 Height: 6'2" Weight: 200 lbs. Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Hometown: Kol Bio: To know Isidor is to love him. This is, incidentally, why no one from Kol will admit to knowing him. For every day of his nineteen years of life, Isidor has believed himself to be the most important person in the world. His father, an adventurer of some small repute known as Eternus the Slayer, added to this arrogance by regaling his young son with tales of being the descendant of the legendary hero Erdrick. One fateful day, Eternus revealed to his son that these tales were not factual, and sent his son out into the cold world to find his own way. Isidor does not believe his father's words, and admittedly, there is some chance that Eternus only said the stories were lies in order to knock the lad down a notch or two. Isidor has only a passing familiarity with reality as others perceive it--any information he receives is immediately filtered in such a way that it serves to further confirm his increasingly bizarre worldview. He is clearly paranoid and suffers from no small amount of megalomania...though he certainly doesn't consider it to be suffering. Isidor does seek to save the world from the Dragonlord, but certainly not out of any altruism, and not truly out of heroism either, although he does claim that to be the case. No, Isidor only seeks to save the world so that people will praise him for doing so, and so that his father cannot do it before him. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Sleep, Radiant Monster Heart: Drakeema Cristo Class: Soldier Age: 22 Height: 6'5" Weight: 220 lbs. Hair: Sandy blond Eyes: Purple Hometown: Kol Bio: Cristo is a direct descendant of Argold the Wanderer; though he likes to keep a low profile as Argold is a black mark on the family history. No one in Kol knows of Cristo's lineage as a Descendant, let alone as one of the branch of Argold. When King Lorik XVI sent out a call for Erdrick's Descendants, Cristo's parents told him this was the time to redeem the family. Cristo has every intention of doing so, only revealing he is a descendant of Argold once he has saved the world and proven he is better than his ancestor's legacy suggests (which he almost totally failed at, because everyone he is travelling with knows now). Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Upper, Sap Argold the Wanderer Class: Soldier :A descendant of Erdrick who denied his noble birthright, becoming a warlord based out of Rimuldar. His only son fled to Kol to escape him, wishing to oppose Argold but lacking the strength to stop his father by himself. He hid his identity, only revealing to Erdrick's four other children who he was as he asked them to stop his father at any cost. There was a battle between Argold and his siblings and son whose names appear to have been lost from the Imperial Scrolls of Honor*, as they all disappeared after defeating the Descendant Warlord. The bridge to the continent connecting paths from Rimuldar to Charlock was destroyed in the conflict. No one knows what happened to Argold's line, which seemed to just disappear. Many think that if they still exist, his progeny will either one day return as mighty warriors of light to redeem their family name, or as warriors of darkness to finish what Argold started such a long time ago. Cristo is determined to prove the former, and disprove the latter. :*Note: Their names were revealed to be Ami (Wizard), Reid (Priest), Makoto (Fighter), and Janus (Ranger). Argold's son was Rinku (Ranger). Quartz Class: Wizard Age: Appears 30 Height: 6'0" Weight: 185 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Hometown: Unknown Bio: Quartz's childhood was spent apprenticed to a traveling merchant, Okenrot, as drudge, valet, and whipping boy all in one. His deliverance came at the age of 15, when Okenrot went too deeply into his cups one night and fell out of a second-story window onto a wrought-iron fence. Quartz was free--free to starve, that is. But he kept himself afloat with his skills at travel and negotiation--courier jobs, light mercantile work, debt collection, etc. After a few years, there wasn't a town in Alefgard he hadn't seen. But then the monsters came. Travel became impossible overnight, and Quartz was stranded in the backwater of Rimuldar for a full year. Until King Lorik's call provided the chance to pursue a better, more suitable opportunity. Quartz is not his real name; during his time in Rimuldar, he went by the name "Orwick," but this most likely is not his name either. Originally he claimed he would not disclose his real name because he hates it; he has since revealed to Racor that he hates his real name because he does not know it. Over time, Quartz has become progressively more committed to this whole "Descendant" gig, willingly placing his life on the line to assist his fellow warriors in their battles against the Dragonlord, D'Saad Mulan, and the hideously overpriced Garinham inn. His role in the group involves equal parts deadpan snarker, guileful schemer, loyal friend, and FLAMING DEATH~! Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Fireball, Slow, Bang, Increase, Firebane Monster Heart: Red Slime Dr. Cornelius His full name is Dr. Demitri Cornelius Von Easling. He is, among other things, a Doctor of Ninjutsu. At first, he wanted to follow the other Descendants on their quest; however, he soon discovered that battling monsters full-time was not for him, and he decided to help from the sidelines. He has taken up work with the Apothecary of Brecconary, helping to procure and prepare Herbs for use by the others, and his efforts have been invaluable due to the increased demand. (Retired) Locke Class: Soldier Age: 33 Height: 6'0" Weight: 195 lbs. Hair: Shaved Eyes: Green Hometown: Aliahan Bio: Locke is a member of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Seize him!!!!! He also realllllllllly ''likes swords. ''Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Upper, Sap Monster Heart: Babble Donardus Class: Fighter A man on a quest -- for Skittles... (Retired) Anduin Class: Fighter Age: 21 Height: 5'10" Weight: 126 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Green Hometown: Garinham Bio: Anduin is a young and mischevious girl, usually only thinking about herself. If there is any way around laws and the authorities, she will find it. Her outspokeness often lands her in trouble, but more often than not she works her way out of it using big words and diagrams. Although it goes against her nature, Anduin finds herself helping people from time to time. Bidding her parents goodbye (after secretly "borrowing" their life savings) she left home at 18. Not being one to seek legitimate employment, she often parted fools and the possesions they carried. Unfortunatly, nearly all her "hard-earned" gold was squandered in pubs and taverns, although she did meet some wonderful people in those pubs. Simple bumpkins traveling from other towns would quite often find themselves in awkward positions, explaining to authorities and angry pub owners how a young girl sold them the deed to said pub. A few years, a few towns, and a few loansharks later, we find our dashing heroine...on a quest to save the world? Her fighting style when armed is similar to kendo; when unarmed, it is similar to Mishima-style karate. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Rikka Class: Figher Age: Appears 25 Height: 5'11" Weight: Ladylike Hair: Red Eyes: Blue Hometown: ? Bio: Rikka is a taller than average woman in her early to mid 20s. She is in good health physically and can take extreme amounts of pain due to earlier training. Her hair is the color of flame and always in a braid that reaches about half way down her back. Her eyes are a piecing blue. She has a deep dislike or fear of magic (though she will never to admit it) and will probably exclusively target magical enemies in a battle until they are all dead. Her temperament is somewhat mercurial. When angered, she is more likely to kill first and ask questions later. She dresses in form-fitting red leather so that her victims' blood won't show so much and carries a leather rod of the same color. Rikka is from a faraway land and has no clue who Erdrick is. She does not know of the possibility that she is his descendant. She is only barely aware of the threat of the Dragonlord, having only heard that he commands powerful minions and opposes the people of Tantegel. She mistrusts almost everyone; this is as much due to unfamiliarity with her current situation as with her backround. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Racor Class: Ranger Age: 31 Height: 6'4" Weight: 220 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Gray Hometown: Osterfair Bio: Racor is a Justice of Osterfair, a land across the sea. He is charged with finding criminals, trying them, and executing judgment upon them. Not much else is known about this mysterious figure, except that he is looking for someone named D'Saad Mulan. His trademark features are a Zorro-like mask which covers the upper part of his face, the Book of Law of Osterfair which he carries inside a special compartment in his shield, and a gold medallion that he wears around his neck. Racor prefers the blade to other weapons, preferring efficient attacks to ones with great power. Armor is a secondary pursuit since he does not want to encumber his movement with bulky armor, preferring surprise and swift assaults that rapidly overpower the enemy rather than a long, drawn out fight in which the enemy has many chances to attack your armored hide. Apparently Racor comes from a long line of Racors that date back to the early days of Osterfair. Being a descendant of Erdrick doesn't appear to have been a pre-requisite. What has happened to his mentor is at this point a mystery. Racor's past also seems to have some form of tragedy associated with it, but its exact nature is unknown. Racor often refers to the Sovereign of Osterfair, who apparently has superhuman power in excess of that shown by descendants of Erdrick. The Sovereign appointed the current Racor as a Justice, the first Racor to be honored so and acknowledged by the Law. Racor is also known to Amelia, a princess of Osterfair whom he feels the need to protect now that she has been thrown into the dangerous situation in Alefgard. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Sleep, Radiant, Stopspell Monster Heart: Drakee D'Saad Mulan :D'Saad Mulan is a criminal, but to label him merely as such does injustice to the word. D'Saad is the leader of a cult that wishes to resurrect the dark god Malroth. He has committed dozens of murders personally, and has likely ordered many times that number. The cult has allies all over and is particularly keen to get involved in organized crime in order to fund its operations. D'Saad was being tracked by Racor in his homeland when he jumped through some kind of portal, which led Racor--and presumably D'Saad as well--to the region outside Tantegel. Since that time, D'Saad's whereabouts have been unknown. Janus :One of Erdrick's five offspring and the only one who left Alefgard, settling in what would come to be known as Osterfair. Racor is his direct descendant. Varus Unlike most other Descendants, who seek to prove their lineage from Erdrick, Varus spurns his ancestor. There was a split in the line of Erdrick, who went out on his own to defeat evil, in which the philosophy is that the best way to restore order to the realm is to back the crown, joining forces with His Majesty's soldiers. As a descendant of this line, Varus is a soldier of the crown. The only reason he is setting off on this expedition is for the safety of the realm; he would not make his own adventure, but with a large party under the guidance and protection of King Lorik, he feels there is reason to go against the vow made by his ancestor; that is, to loathe adventurers and lonely heroes. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Zephyr Class: Ranger Age: 19 Height: 5'9" Weight: 140 lbs. Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Green Hometown: Hauksness Bio: Was it luck that pulled Zephyr into this quest, or was it destiny? Quiet and introspective, though he tries to act carefree and confident around others. Up until recently, he had been traveling the countryside with a companion named Meena, who had saved his life when monsters raided his hometown. These journeys made him mature beyond his years, and also equipped him with the knowledge and talents needed to survive on the streets. Indecision is met with the flip of a coin; after all, what good are the Fates if they cannot be tempted? Unbeknownst to Zephyr, he actually is a Descendant of Erdrick. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Sleep, Radiant Jarid Class: Priest Age: 16 Height: 5'9" Weight: 160 lbs. Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Hometown: Cantlin Bio: Jarid is a novitiate in the Church of Erdrick. As a young priest, he seeks to find the Enlightened Warrior and guide him on his destiny, providing any assistance that he may require to complete his trials. Jarid also hopes to record the Enlightened Warrior's exploits to add to the holy works of the Church. He firmly believes Isidor to be the Enlightened Warrior and aids him on his journey. Known Spells: Heal, Antidote, Blaze, Sleep, SpeedUp, Surround Rengar Class: Soldier Age: 28, appears 45 Height: 6'2" Weight: 250 lbs. Hair: Black flecked with gray Eyes: Green Hometown: Darin, a small settlement formerly on Devil's Isle Bio: Rengar knows firsthand what it is to live under the Dragonlord. Vowing vengeance against him he has set out into the world to ruin the Dragonlord's life as much as his own has been. His plan is to do the same for Lorik when he is done, as Lorik did nothing for the Charlock/Darin area when it was overrun by the Dragonlord in the first place. Rengar's rough life has led to his looking much older than he actually is, and his hair is already graying although he is only in his 20s. Upon arriving at Tantegel his clothes were rags and he had a long beard but this was soon replaced by clothes of red with black trim and a face that always looks like it was shaved three days ago. Rengar has a dark side that he struggles against, a dark side that comes out only when his anger gets to much for him to control. Unchecked it would turn him into a being of pure destruction, a being that would not stop until all life had been extinguished. Rengar seeks to create a world where that will never happen again. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Upper, Sap Monster Heart: Red Slime Ixus Class: Fighter Age: 22 Height: 5'8" Weight: 170? Hair: Very dark brown Eyes: Brown Hometown: Cantlin Bio: Lean and only somewhat athletic, Ixus is generally a thoughtful, almost scholarly-looking fellow who tends to wear a travel cloak over whatever other armor he wears. He tends to travel light, eschewing backpacks and tents in favor of numerous pouches in his cloak and bags hung from his belt. He also appears to have a wonderful grasp of the meanings of words and how to use them, an ability which he applies with great zeal the moment anyone wanders within earshot of him. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Archibald Class: Wizard Age: 22 Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs. Hair: Light brown Eyes: Grey Hometown: Unknown Bio: Caretaker of Jaws, a mysterious cat who may just be a Descendant of Erdrick. He is usually reasonable, but prone to flights of fancy on anything dealing with his ward. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Fireball, Slow, Bang, Increase, Firebane Jaws :A cat believed by Archibald to be a Descendant of Erdrick. He is calico in color with only a stub for a tail, but Archibald claims this is a natural trait. Atma Class: Red Mage Ranger Age: 29 Height: 5'9" Weight: 170 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Hometown: Unknown Bio: Atma was originally born and raised in the world of Final Fantasy. After years of painstaking work, he acquired all the best weapons, armor, and magic, only to be brought to Alefgard by a (un)lucky ZAP! spell that, in the process, took away everything he had earned. He is probably not a descendant of Erdrick, but there is always a chance.... Trivia: Atma is actually an elf, but due to racism in his hometown his ears were cropped and magically healed, so he looks like a somewhat exotic human. Alternate names: *Lord DragonAtma *Master of the Masamune *Ribbonlord of Crescent Lake *Crimson Archwizard of the Filled Spellbook *He Who Lost Forty-nine Levels Due to a Plot Contrivance Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Sleep, Radiant Shantros Has the dubious distinction of being one of the few Descendants to die during his introductory battle. Known Spells: Heal (Retired) Viktorio Known Spells: Heal (Retired) Amelia Class: Priestess Full Name: Princess Amelia De Fair Age: 16 Height: 4'9" Weight: 100 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Deep blue Hometown: Osterfair Bio: This bubbly innocent princess from Osterfair ran away from home in search of Racor when he went missing chasing after his nemesis, D'Saad Mulan. After being thrown into one battle after another, she decided the best assistance she could offer the other descendants was Pretty Pink Priestess Power™. She is polite, honest, and purely devoted to her black-and-white ideals of Justice. Amelia has never once used her title to further her own interests unless absolutely necessary. She doesn't think she's more important than anyone else. Some time within the past year, she began to feel as if her noble blood was more of an obstacle. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, SpeedUp, Sleep, Antidote, Surround King Philionel :The kindly King of Osterfair and father of Lina, Gracia, and Amelia. After the death of his beloved wife, he refused to marry another and named Christopher as Heir to the throne. His status as King is slowly becoming a mere formality, having already transferred much of his power to the Sovereign. Queen Sylphiel De Fair :The late Queen of Osterfair and mother of Lina, Gracia, and Amelia. She died of a mysterious illness when Amelia was four. Amelia's fondest memories of her mother is the book she would read at bedtime: The Adventures of Black Tiger. Shortly after her death, Christopher was named Heir to the throne. Christopher, The Sovereign :The adopted son of King Philionel. He fell from the sky shortly after the birth of the Princess Gracia and was named Heir to the throne following the Queen's death. Few outside the family know his real name or that he is adopted. He possesses great strength and enjoys sparring matches with his closest friend, Racor. Although not nearly as strong as the Sovereign, they are evenly matched, due to Racor's great cunning. Princess Lina De Fair :The oldest Princess of Osterfair. She possesses great beauty, but is vain, self-centered, and a royal pain in the neck. Princess Gracia De Fair :The second Princess of Osterfair. Her greatest strength is her intellect. Having surpassed all her tutors, the duty fell upon her capable shoulders of being Amelia's teacher. The two are very close. Rusted Apparently, Rusted was "converted" from another format. He considers himself a "Shadow Priest." Known Spells: Heal, Blaze (Retired) Alister Class: Ranger Age: 22 Height: 5'11" Weight: 213 Hair: Black Eyes: Red Hometown: Hollywood Bio: Alister is a young and famous superstar from Hollywood. Who would have thought that his life would soon be forever changed.... After defeating Sever Persia for the championship, he returned home to find a mysterious Travel Door. Alister, feeling adventurous, jumped in without caution. He arrived at a place called Tantegel where the people thought he was a Descendant of Erdrick. The people are pleading with Alister to slay the Dragonlord or the world will be doomed. Alister would say no, but maybe defeating this demon can bring him back home. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze, Sleep Shaft Age: 23 Height: 5'8" Weight: 130 lbs. Hair: Sandy-blonde Eyes: Blue Hometown: Cantlin Bio: Born into an upper class family, Shaft was raised in the aristocratic lifestyle and received a formal education that forewent more practical learning. Except during his schooling, he was always seen in the company his brother, Rex. Shaft's completion of secondary school was followed by immediate enrollment in the academy where he studied the arcane aspects of several fields, including history, mathematics, alchemy, magick, dead languages, and astronomy. After completing his coursework at the academy, Shaft left Cantlin to study abroad. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Mazrim Age: 26 Height: 6'2" Weight: 190 lbs. Hair: Black, about long enough to reach his eyes though it is usually a little unkempt. Eyes: Green with flecks of gold that can be seen in the sunlight. Hometown: Rimuldar? Bio: Mazrim knows that he is a descendent of Argold’s line, though his family rarely spoke of it. As a child he was forced to spend all of his time on his family’s small estate. His father, being a secretive man, refused to allow the family to leave for fear that their lineage would be found out. His father eventually went insane killing the only family Mazrim had ever known, the family’s manservant and Mazrim’s mother. Mazrim was forced to kill his own father that night to save his life. He abandoned his family’s estate after the fight vowing that he would gain the power to make his life his own. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Dr Mysterio Class: Wizard Age: 2? Height: 5'8" Weight: 100 lbs Hair: White Eyes: Green/Gray Skin: Caucasionoid with a light bluish hue Hometown: Unknown Bio: Mysterious...terribly mysterious. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Rex Class: Fighter Age: 21 Height: 5'5" Weight: 130 lbs. Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Light Blue Hometown: Cantlin Bio: Rex is the son of an affluent house of Cantlin, the House of Ramia. However, Rex traveled down a path different in many ways than that of his elder brother Shaft. Rex, foregoing formal education, instead trained in the ways of the martial arts. The training included more than simple combat, additionally teaching its students to be able to see all of life as a war and respond appropriately, and any practical skills that might require. Notably, during his training, Rex was found to have extraordinary talent in meditative techniques. Although Rex was educated separately from his brother, outside of his training he was inseparable from Shaft, to the point at which he is never out of sight of his older brother. Rex completed his training by performing a Zen combat trance, during which he successfully incapacitated the rest of his fellow students in perfect calmness. Soon after, Rex left Cantlin when Shaft did in order to accompany him abroad, and continued to seek to master Zen fighting. Unfortunately, he has yet to be able to perform another combat trance. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Majkel Class: Priest Age: about 30, but he looks like he's 50-60 Height: 6'2 Weight: 150 lbs. Hair: Grey Eyes: Sky Blue Hometown: Beran Bio: Majkel was a one man army against the forces of evil. For years he was forced to watch his community delve into corruption as wave after wave of monsters continued to rampage throughout the countryside. One by one he slaughtered each and every creature that attacked his home, and then proceeded to redeem those in his hometown who had given into the temptations of evil. Once he had finally purged all evil from his home, he ventured off in search of more people in need of his help. On his most recent adventure, he discovered a town being haunted by a clan of bloodthirsty vampires. He managed to clear out their nest, but one vampire was lucky enough to drain some of his strength before he pierced its heart with a wooden stake. That attack caused him to age about 20 years, and took away most of his combat abilities. While he still has all of the knowledge of a master warrior, he no longer has the strength and agility that led him to so many victories. Once he recovers some of his strength, it is likely that he will turn to the path of the Pilgrim, using healing and faith to save those in need rather than strength alone. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Deleon Class: Fighter Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6' Weight: 200 Hair: Red Eyes: Green Home: Amnethen Bio: Hailing from another world or possibly the past or future, Deleon found himself suddenly in Alefgard. Feeling that he has a new lease on life after being mysteriously saved from a certain demise, Deleon now plans on making Alefgard his new home and making it a safe place to live for all its people. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Develshion Age: 30 Height: 6' 5" Weight: 280 Hair: black Eyes: black Hometown: Kol Bio: Develshion was raised in the village of Kol, although his given name was actually Kyle. Years ago, the Dragonlord raided Kol, and Develshion was among the children kidnapped. Although most of the children kidnapped by the Dragonlord were killed, he saw something special in Kyle when Kyle was able to put up the most resistance to the Dragonlord's efforts to torture him to death. Thus, the Dragonlord decided to keep Kyle around in the cave where he was living at the time. Over the years, Kyle began to grow fond of the Dragonlord, forgetting his own parents. Since Kyle had been very young when first captured, he never remembered his name, and thus, when the Dragonlord found the need to have a name for his protege, he gave him one befitting his new evil status. That is how he came to be known as Develshion, and that is the only name he has ever known himself by. Over the years, Develshion learned much from Dragonlord in terms of fighting and spellcasting. One thing that Dragonlord truly lacked though, despite all of the monsters that he had control over, was a real military man's mind. For that reason, when Dragonlord discovered that Develshion was not lacking in that department, he decided to make Develshion the general of his monster armies, second only to himself. Develshion's first task in his new position was to find Dragonlord a stronger base of operations from which raids on Tantegel Castle could be carried out. Develshion led a small group of Dragonlord's monsters on a scouting mission to find such a base and eventually returned to Dragonlord with news that there was a castle on a small island surrounded by water just south of Tantegel and Breconnary. Dragonlord was thrilled by the news and commanded Develshion to take whatever actions were necessary to make that castle Dragonlord's new lair. Thus Develshion led a huge army against Charlock and ousted its current occupants, very quickly securing the castle for Dragonlord to use as his base. Other missions followed, most notably a mission to steal the Ball of Light from Tantegel Castle and a mission to kidnap princess Gwaelin from Tantegel Castle. Although Dragonlord went along on both of these missions and got the credit for both in the eyes of the people of Tantegel, their success was due to Develshion's generalship more than any intellect or ability that Dragonlord possessed. However, throughout all of these successes, the monsters under Dragonlord began to realize that it was Develshion's genius that was winning the day for them, not Dragonlord's power, and over time some of the monsters began to become more loyal to Develshion than to Dragonlord. Develshion never claimed any glory for himself, though, and remained fiercely loyal to Dragonlord, who he considered his father, never dreaming of any sort of revolt against him even though he figured he could win if he attempted such a thing. Unfortunately for Develshion, Dragonlord began to sense the dissension within his ranks, and, although Develshion was innocent, Dragonlord refused to believe that he could lose control over his monsters unless Develshion had somehow instigated it. Therefore, in a move to save his own power and authority, he ordered those monsters still loyal to him to strip Develshion of the power he had accumulated working for Dragonlord. Dragonlord, however, couldn't bear the thought of killing the man he considered to be his son, so, instead, he gave Develshion a Bamboo Pole and some simple Clothes to protect himself and catapulted him over the water toward Breconnary with Charlock's defensive catapult, hoping that he'd survive but not cause any more dissension in Dragonlord's ranks. Now Develshion has entered Breconnary, determined to get his power back, regain entrance into Charlock and defeat the Dragonlord, not so that the world can be saved, but so that he can rule over it himself. Known Spells: Heal, Blaze Artemis Class: Priestess Name: Artemis Age: 10 Height: 4'5" Weight: 64 lbs. (Slender build) Hair: Sky Blue Eyes: Yellow-Gold Hometown: Brecconary Bio: The daughter of an herbalist, Artemis grew up in a relatively poor family. Though she had no gift for herblore, she had a mysterious talent with healing the sick and injured nonetheless. Lately, her abilities have grown stronger than ever--her mother thinks it may be the bloodline of Erdrick, but Artemis isn't so sure. She journeys in order to find the truth of her heritage. NPCs King Lorik XVI Lorik is the kind and caring monarch of Alefgard. His kingdom under attack by cruel agents of evil, he struggles daily to keep up an air of optimism. After many months of failure, his resources have been reduced to the bare minimum required to keep the castle safe from roaming Slimes. He has grown desperate to protect his kingdom, sending out a call to all corners of the known world in search of descendants of the legendary hero Erdrick to destroy the beleaguering evil. Princess Gwaelin Gwaelin is Lorik's only daughter, the heir apparent to the throne. Six months before the opening of our story, she was kidnapped by the minions of the Dragonlord and taken to parts unknown. She is believed alive, but no one knows for certain what fate has befallen her. The Dragonlord The mysterious mastermind behind Alefgard's troubles, he led his full forces to Tantegel Castle for the sole purpose of stealing the Ball of Light, an ancient artifact purported to keep darkness at bay, and later sent a smaller force to kidnap the king's daughter. The reasoning behind both actions is completely unknown. He is currently secluded in Charlock Castle across the water from Tantegel, on an island known as Devil's Isle. Erdrick A legendary hero who came to Alefgard long ago and defeated a demon on Devil's Isle. Little else is known about him. It is believed that his Descendants also carry great power within them, so King Lorik is gathering them to mount a counter-strike against the Dragonlord. Glennard A Soldier who accompanied Erdrick on his legendary exploits. Few know of him or even suspect his existence, due to word-of-mouth changes to the Legend of Erdrick over 300 years leading to the omission of his allies' importance, and the popularity of Garin's epic tales, which only mentioned the Great Hero. Harley A Wizard in the company of Erdrick. As with Glennard, few know him, although his mighty magicks rent many a minion of evil asunder. Viron A Priest who traveled in Erdrick's ranks. Without his services, Erdrick could never have survived his ordeals, but cruel fate has minimized his prominent role in the defeat of evil. Garin A bard of the days of Erdrick who was famed for his skill with instrument and pen alike. Among his works is the epic ballad, "The Tale of Erdrick and the Lord of the Dark." The Hexologist Dead? Cursed? Questions of the magical variety? The Hexologist is your man! To take the Hexologist quest, all you have to do is survive a cage match while the Hexologist throws some spells around! Possibly at you. But don't worry! "Ol' Papa's gotcher back! Ha-HAAAAAA!!" Chrys The girl who sells Faerie Water in Brecconary. Captain Garet Jackson The heir of the legacy of Janus and current wielder of Shieldbreaker, one of the legendary swords wielded by Erdrick's offspring, He has a close relationship with Cristo and an as-yet undefined relationship with Racor. The Templar Your go-to guy for a class change. His name is Dave, apparently. Better Business Bureau Representative (BBB Rep) Due to crazy hijinks in Kol, he has been possessed by an amorous blob. He is currently following Locke around. The Hunter He likes scorpions. A lot. Lot Tool Shop Man (Brecconary) Possibly the slimiest salesman you'll ever meet. He has tried to trick and bamboozle the descendants ever since they first arrived and continues to do so. His name is Steve, apparently.